louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:B7yc3/Bryce's Rites of Passage
Jake I never got the chance to meet Jake, sorry. Vojta I never got the chance to meet Vojta, sorry. Chieko I never got the chance to meet Chieko, sorry. Marie I never got the chance to meet Marie, sorry. Junessy Finally someone I met, Junessy! I enjoyed the talks that we had on the original Tutoko. You were a bit inactive in the very beginning but the times you were there it was fun. It is very unfortunate that you were taken out of the game the way you were because I've been there. It's impossible to try in a game when you have something in real happen to you like that. I hope that everything is good now and things are getting better. Andy Andy, you were SO sweet to everyone. I really liked our conversations in the beginning of the game. Your blindside started the crazy game and led to a merge full of blindsides. You did not deserve to go that round and I was so gutted when I heard it was going to be you because I was told you didn't want me to go, but it was too late to try to do anything especially because of the split vote plan that your side was going on. I feel like if Poteet and Bronson did not make that then you would have steamrolled the game. Bronson We only got to know each other for two rounds but we found ourselves on the same side. You are a very cool dude and I wish we would have been able to work further into the game together because I could tell that your ideas and plans would have worked alongside mine. The ONLY regret I have in this game is the self vote during your round. Although it wouldn't have helped, I hate that I voted for myself during the round you got voted out because I lost someone who would have worked with me. Poteet Poteet, what can I say? You saved me hardcore from what seemed to be my doom during Andy's vote out. We played this entire game together and I love how fearless you were in this game. It's so unfortunate that you were made enemy #1 at the merge though and I feel like it drained all of your energy. It sucks because if you were active at merge and didn't self vote and tried to stay, I think you would have found a way to sneak your way in. You dominated in challenges and were in control of your tribes the entire pre-merge. The only thing I can really say now is thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this game still. Miguel Miguel, we were never on the same side of things in this game. I viewed you as the biggest threat and leader of the other side ever since Andy was voted out. I know that you left with bad impressions of me because of how little I spoke to you but I had nothing to really offer you. I didn't want you to make it any further and when I was told you were being voted out, I was ecstatic because of how much of a threat you were. I appreciate how hard you tried in this game and how dominant you were. Rhi This is going to be the only hard one to write because I view you as one of the few true friends I have in the ORG and in this game... it was just so weird. When we met it was like old times and it was like we had the same immediate connection to work together but it quickly fell apart on my side. I was in full self-preservation mode for pretty much the entire game and it seemed like I was just there to you. I don't know, I told you everything I thought was going on. Honestly, I have not read your response yet because I don't know what is true about us in THIS game but do know everything I said was real on my side and how I saw things. I have no worries that we'll be friends again after this game regardless of the end result. You have great survivor/Game of Thrones opinions (Cydney) and a great sense of humor. But anyways, in this game you were a very strong player and deserve Fan Favorite and/or Player of the season because of how dominant you were. Be proud of the game you played this season. Jared When this game started I said I need you to be voted out ASAP. When I was watching the live tribe swap I was TERRIFIED that I would have been put on a tribe with you. I had a whiteboard with everyone's names and next to yours I put "PLEASE NO" and sure enough you were put on my tribe for the first swap. Once we met we "cleared the air" from Kingdoms and agreed to not go after one another. We won our challenges so we never got to put it to the test until merge. At the merge you quickly became my number one ally because of how open and honest you were with me and I would eventually be able to return the favor (in terms of being open and honest). During the Final 8 and Final 7 tribal councils I was so happy to be working with you and being able to feel free for the first time in this game. We have a very similar mindset when it comes to strategy and you were one of the few people in the org who will let me think out loud and then put it into action. THANK YOU for everything in this game and just know how GUTTED I was when you were voted out because of a vote steal. I was playing Fortnite with Nick and Jake when I found out and I was LIVID. Aston My bro. On Tutoko I was so happy you were on my tribe because I feel like we have a similar personality when playing these games and you just didn't care what people thought about you. You just did your thing and didn't let anything really bother you (except maybe the Landen fight, but still). We were in the same boat for the majority of the game, somehow on different sides, but we had respect for each other. If you wouldn't have told me to vote you out, I probably wouldn't have. I was willing to work with you and would have been happy to sit in the final 3 with you purely out of respect. Elsa Elsa, we didn't talk too much and that is my fault (obviously), but I just wanted to let you know how sweet you are. When I was at camp and had no signal you sent me a message saying "are you okay?" and I thought that was one of the nicest things you could have said. Much like Miguel, we were often on the opposite sides for the majority of the game but I respect how you played and how sociable you are. Okay, I'm running out of time so I may have skipped over and thought I would return to some people's messages so if it feels like it ended weird sorry LOL. Busy man. I'm proud to be in the final 4 with the people next to me and excited to see how this game ends. Good luck to everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:Fiordland Blog Posts